


Pain Game

by CrushingOnSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burning, Coersion, Injury, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape comes later, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threats, Torture, but it is definitely going to be there, he's supposed to be a nice guy, stripping away any individuality, turning people into pets/henchmen, why do i always do this to this character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/pseuds/CrushingOnSans
Summary: “What would you do?”“What?!”“What would you do to keep him safe?”“A-anything!”Abandoned





	1. Well that's just rude

When Sans woke up, he was immediately aware of a pain in his head. His skull felt like it was about to explode, a deep throbbing ache blooming out from a particular spot on the back of his head. He hissed, easing his eyes open as he reached up, brushing his fingers against the spot. Almost immediately, he recoiled, the sharp sting that accompanied the brush of his phalanges making him want to throw up. 

Opening his eyes the rest of the way, he peered blearily around him, unsure what he was seeing.

The room was dim, barely lit by a beam of light streaming in from some point on the ceiling. He could just barely make out the vague shapes of a few pieces of what looked like furniture, maybe a shadow that could be some sort of--

A hand alit on his shoulder, and he jumped, spinning around as best he could while he was still sitting down. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw who it was, and opened his mouth, but Red quickly shushed him, gesturing for him to turn around so that the back of his head could be examined. Sans complied easily, still confused about what was wrong with his head in the first place. 

There were a few sparks of green healing magic, followed by muffled cursing as Red struggled to get ahold of a magic he’d never really managed to get the hang of. Sans breathed in deeply, letting a piece of the calm he gained trickle through their bond, and the green glow intensified for a moment before fading altogether. 

“Thanks for tryin’, Sans, but I don’t think I can do any more,” Red murmured, coming back around so that they were face-to-face. He was grimacing, and Sans gave him an easy going sort of grin in response. The pain had faded just enough to allow him to think, and he knew it was a lot to ask of his partner to heal any more than that. He opened his mouth to say so, but Red continued. “Do you remember what happened?”

Sans scrunched his face, trying to remember, but the last thing he’d known, he’d been...standing by his shed? Something like that. Just walking along, minding his own business, then there’d been a flash of pain, then he’d woken up here. 

“Not really,” he replied quietly, following Red’s lead on the volume. He glanced around again, the unfamiliar surroundings starting to set off the panic alarms in his brain now that he was no longer in significant pain. “Red…”

“Yeah?”

“Where are we?”

Red sighed quietly, seeming as though he’d been dreading this very question. “I have no idea. Some fucker knocked me out and I woke up here.”

Sans furrowed his brow, standing and making his way to the stream of light coming from the ceiling. He peered upwards, trying to make out where it was coming from. He couldn’t see much, but...it looked like it might be the outline of a trapdoor of some kind? He gestured for Red to come closer, holding out his arms to be lifted up. “Let’s see if we can--”

_ Thump! _

They both paused, looking up in confusion at the noise. There were muffled voices, and Sans wasn’t sure if he should be hopeful or scared, considering the fact that they had woken up in a fucking  _ basement _ \--

The trapdoor swung open, and Sans had to jump out of the way as a step-ladder descended into their darkness, the basement suddenly flooded with light. A figure descended the steps quickly, the excited bounce of their steps contrasting strangely with the menacing atmosphere. 

It took Sans’ eyes a few seconds to adjust, in which time a second figure descended the steps, his shape very similar to the other’s. 

“...Blue?”

Blue’s hands went to his hips as his neckerchief fluttered dramatically, stars lighting up his eyes as, behind him, Razz just rolled his eyes. “Hello, Sans! I didn’t expect you two to be awake already!”

Sans felt relief coursing through him at the sight of their friends, closely followed by confusion. “Where have you two  _ been _ ? Your brothers have been looking for you everywhere!”

Blue cocked his head to one side, looking between them. “They have? Oh, no! I did try to call them yesterday, didn’t I Razzy?”

Behind Sans, Red snorted, apparently amused by the nickname, and Razz’s eyes flashed with anger before Blue spoke up, voice even and chipper. “Is there something funny, Red?” 

“...’Razzy’?”

“Of course!” Blue crossed the room quickly, picking up a pair of chairs that had been in the corner and bringing them to the center of the room. His eyes flashed into hearts for a moment as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on the backs of one of the chairs. “I suppose we should have called, but we ran away together! We’re in love!”

Sans raised a brow, turning to see Razz’s opinion on this assertion. He merely nodded absently, leaning back against the step-ladder as he surveyed the room. 

“Blue, that’s great and all, but what are we...well, why did we wake up in a creepy-ass basement after being knocked out?” Red spoke up suddenly, glancing between their two alternates before taking a step closer to Sans. “Can’t we talk about your love life upstairs, where there’s like...no dead bodies in the walls?” 

Sans laughed nervously at that, glancing over at the nearest wall as though considering whether the admittedly dust-coated surface was actually home to  _ that _ kind of dust. 

“Well,” Blue said conversationally, a smile brightening his face. “You’re here because we brought you here! You see, Razz has been so good lately, but I’ve gotten a bit bored, so I thought ‘why not bring our friends to keep us company’!” 

Red made a face, taking a step towards Razz and the step-ladder, and Sans glanced over at him, watching as he approached the other. “Welp, buddy, how about we go upstairs to catch up, then, that might be--”

Sans barely saw the flare of magic from Razz’s hand before it struck his partner, sending Red down to his knees and holding him there. He let out a strangled sound of surprise and tried to run forward, mind rushing as Red let out a strangled gasp of pain. 

_ Ding! _

As suddenly as it had happened to Red, Sans found himself on his knees, pressure increasing with every second that the blue magic was pressed down on him. He heard Red’s protest, but couldn’t make out the words as his center of gravity suddenly shifted, jerking him back until his knees hit the back of the chair Blue was still propped up against. 

“Blue, what the fu--”

A hand clapped across his mouth, and Blue’s face came into his vision, one brow raised in disapproval. “Please don’t swear! It’s unbecoming!” 

“ _ Blue! _ ”

The other just shook his head, and Sans felt the magic shift, letting go of his soul only to wrap around his wrists and ankles, tying him securely to the chair he was seated in. Blue nodded in approval at his handiwork, ignoring Sans’ struggles as he turned to where Razz was still holding Red to the ground. “Bring him over to the chair, love.”

Razz nodded, his magic loosening as he reached down, his handle on blue magic not strong enough to pull the largest skeleton across the room on its own. Just before his hands made contact with the other’s fluffy hood, Red arched his back, somehow managing to spin and pin the other to the floor, raising a hand to summon a bone. Sans struggled against his bonds as the two grappled freely, Razz’s hold on the magic disappearing altogether as Red managed to swing a fist into the side of his head. 

Just behind him, Blue sighed, and Sans’ eyelights constricted as he summoned a sharpened bone club, beginning to cross the room. “Stop!” he screamed, “Red, look out, stop!”

Red started in response to his voice, looking up just in time for Blue’s weapon to come up under his chin, pressing him to look up into his eyes. All was silent except for Sans’ labored breathing and Razz’s muffled cursing as he forced his body out from under the other skeleton, shooting him a glare. 

Blue seemed to be looking Red up and down, an expression of deepest consideration on his face. “Razz,” he said quietly, and the other’s eyes snapped directly to him as though he had shouted. “I’m not sure we need both of them, do we?”

“Blue,” Red started, eyes flashing with confusion and the smallest amount of fear. “Why are you doing this?”

Huffing impatiently, Blue responded, “I  _ told _ you. I’ve been bored. Razz has been so good lately, and it’s gotten  _ boring _ .” He pressed the bone further under Red’s chin, humming quietly. “And I don’t think I really  _ need _ both of you. I wanted the set, but really….” Something crossed his eyes, something that had Red’s open mouth falling shut. “It might be even more fun if I had a little LV to go with it.” 

Sans felt like the world had just come crashing down around him, the fear in Red’s eyes and the apathy in Razz’s coming together to clash with the picture of a Blue he thought he’d known. Then his hand moved, and Sans let out a strangled gasp of fear, lurching forward in his bonds. “Blue! Please don’t, stop, please!” 

To his surprise, the other paused, his face hidden as he looked down at Red. Then he looked over his shoulder, and Sans’ eyes widened at the expression there. 

“What would you do?”

“What?!”

“What would you do to keep him safe?”

Sans stared at the other, studying his expression, hoping against hope that this was just...a joke, a test, that Blue had really just run off and learned some...some bad humor, or something. But...there was a coldness in his eyes that he’d never noticed before, but that he was getting the terrible feeling had always been there.

“A-anything!”

At that, Blue smiled, and it reached all the way to his eyes, almost making him seem as kind as Sans had once thought him to be. “Wonderful!” he said, snatching his weapon back before gripping Red with blue magic, securing him in a chair across from Sans. Razz picked himself up off the floor, dusting himself off before following the other. Sans watched him for a moment, but looked away as he realized the other’s fingers were shaking. 

He…

He really didn’t want to think about it. 

Blue finished securing Red to his chair, ignoring his hissing threats in favor of holding out a hand to his comrade. Razz hesitated, then reached behind his neck, pulling off his purple neckerchief and handing it to the other. Blue accepted it without a second glance, tying it securely around Red’s mouth as the other struggled, deftly avoiding his attempts to bite. Then he turned around, clapping his hands together as he directed his smile at Sans. 

“Now!” he exclaimed, silently directing Razz to stand at Red’s right shoulder. Then the bone that was still in his hand shrunk, turning into more of a dagger as he approached Sans, coming to a stop right in front of where he was seated and leaning forward to prop one hand on the arm of Sans’ chair. “Here’s a deal. This is a one-time offer, an absolute, bona-fide promise from me, and I  _ will _ stick to my end of the bargain. I am a Sans, after all,” he grinned, then shifted before continuing with a gesture back to the other two. “If you break your end of the bargain, Razz will  _ immediately  _ drop Red’s HP to one, and then I will kill him.”

Sans stared up at the other, denial and fear battling inside his brain before he forced himself to nod. “I u-understand. W-what’s the bargain?”

Blue grinned, eyes shifting into stars before shifting his grip on the dagger, pressing the point into the bones of Sans’ neck. 

“I get to do whatever I want to you, and you don’t get to tell me to stop.”


	2. Hashtag OW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow.  
> Wow, this is so happy.  
> How do I deliver such  
> Happy fluff.   
> Wow. 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!

The silence was deafening as Sans processed what Blue had said. “W-what?”

As though dealing with the dumbest of the idiot squad, Blue rolled his eyes, removing the knife to tap it against Sans’ open teeth before he said, “I can do anything I want. I can cut you and beat you and have a tea party with you, whatever  _ I _ want, and you can never tell me to stop. If you ever once say ‘no’ or ‘stop’ or ‘don’t’, we kill Red. It’s that simple. Now, do you take it? Or do you leave it?” 

As the words left Blue’s mouth, Red’s eyes widened, filling further with anger and fear than they even had been before. He pulled against the magic restraining him, yelling something indistinct into the scarf around his mouth. Sans looked over, taking a deep breath, watching as the other struggled. Then he looked back up at Blue, who hadn’t even glanced at the other, his grin unmoving. 

“Okay.”

The smile grew, if that was even possible. “Okay, what?”

“I’ll do it. I promise.”

Blue sighed happily, letting the knife drop to Sans’ lap. “This,” he said quietly, so that neither of the other two could hear him, “is going to be fun.” Then the knife plunged into the bone of Sans’ femur, piercing through his shorts and drawing out a strangled scream. 

Sans immediately clenched his teeth, throwing it up to the ceiling as he avoided looking at either Blue or Red’s faces. He couldn’t say it, he couldn’t beg, he just had to take it, it would be okay. Blue was a Sans, despite the stars in his eyes. He wouldn’t break the promise, and Red would be  _ safe _ . 

The knife twisted in his thigh, and he had to bite back another scream, knowing by the helpless sobs coming from across the room that his first had only made things worse for Red. But,  _ fuck _ , it hurt, it shot pain in fiery arcs up past his leg and into his soul, burning through him with a vengeance even as Blue ripped the blade out, laughing joyously. 

Tears threatened to push their way out of his sockets as he gasped with the pain of it all. The laugh sounded so much like it had before any of this had happened, before Blue had disappeared, back when they’d all first met, back when he’d seemed so  _ kind _ . He sounded so earnestly  _ happy _ about this, and Sans...he just…

How was anyone supposed to react to that?

His breath came out in a haggard sigh as he felt the soothing warmth of healing magic flowing over the wound, taking the edge off the pain and stopping the bleeding. He looked down, finally, still avoiding Red’s eyes but meeting Blue’s in a breathless question. 

“We can’t have you bleeding out,” he said conversationally, stopping the flow of magic as soon as blood was no longer pouring from the injury. “Red would be too difficult to control on his own, without the threat of something happening to you. Razz was much the same, but his original trust in me made the first steps so much easier.”

Sans thought he saw a flinch from the other side of the room, but was quickly distracted by Blue dissipating his weapon, reaching instead for one of Sans’ hands. He nearly yanked them back, breath speeding up as his mind went through everything Blue was likely to do to him if he...if he…

Would pulling away count as a “stop”? 

He went completely and totally still, forcing his hand to freeze in midair and allowing Blue to take it, the smile on his face growing. He probably knew exactly what was going on in Sans’ head, he probably knew  _ exactly _ how much he had him controlled, the little--

“AAAAUUUGGHHH!”

His scream of pain would have come as a surprise to even him as, instead of merely breaking the finger as Sans had expected, Blue slipped his thumb into the first joint and pulled the endmost bone of one phalanx completely away from the rest of his hand. He snorted at Sans’ scream, tossing the bone behind him for Razz to catch before turning back to the other. 

Sans felt hands cupping his cheeks, and he bit back a sob as Blue wiped away his tears with a thumb. 

“There, now,” he murmured, his voice comforting in a way that just made Sans want to cry harder. He realized Red had gone silent, and felt his soul leap in fear, glancing up to see the other staring at him with a mix of terror and denial. Sans breathed out in relief, then turned his attention back to Blue as he continued to speak. “It could all stop in a moment, if you just said so.” 

Sans just stared at him in disbelief, mind whirling. Was he...was he really  _ encouraging _ him? Or..or, was he…

He froze as he realized that Blue was waiting for an answer. God, would it count if he said no, even if he meant he didn’t want it to...well, he  _ did _ want it to stop, but he didn’t want… What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to--

“Unless you want me to hurt you?” 

Blue’s voice was too high, like his emotions were getting the best of him, and Sans could do nothing but stare upwards as he realized exactly what it was Blue wanted of him. He heard Red kick at his chair, but neither of their captors even reacted, Razz staring at the ground and Blue staring into Sans’ eyes as though searching for answers. 

He really didn’t have any other choice, did he? 

“Please.”

Blue smiled, reaching down to tilt his chin up so that they were looking at each other directly. “Please, what? Please stop?” 

Sans shook his head minutely, unable to form words for a moment. Red made another noise, and he saw Razz shift out of the corner of his eye. He made no move to shut Red up, instead just leaning back against the wall they were near. 

“D-do what you want.”

Blue hummed happily at that, his eyes lighting up, and Sans closed his eyes against the proof that he’d given the other exactly what he wanted. 

“As you wish, Sansy.”

~~~

Somewhere in the back of Sans’ mind, he was surprised when Blue and Razz left them alone in the basement. They just...they just walked away, Blue reaching out to grab Razz’s wrist so he could press their hands together, leading him up the step-ladder and out of sight before closing the trapdoor behind them. He might have called a goodbye before that happened, but his ears were ringing too loudly to tell. 

It just didn’t seem normal for a captor to just...just  _ leave _ . He wasn’t even tied up.

Sitting in near-darkness, it took him a while before that ringing died down. When it did, he realized Red was saying his name, his eyelights filled with a desperate sort of fear that he immediately wanted to fix. He wasn’t...he wasn’t really sure  _ how _ , though. He was...he was really tired. 

“Sans, sweetheart, don’t you dare pass out on me!”

He jerked, looking up at where Red’s desperate voice had come from. He could see his magic flaring again, as though he was trying to shortcut away, but it’d been obvious the first six times he’d tried it that there were some sort of dampeners in the room. Sans wasn’t sure why he kept trying. 

“Look at me, please, Sans.”

He obeyed, because why not, meeting Red’s eyes and taking in the expression on his face. There was disgust there, among a lot of things that were making his soul hurt. He glanced down at himself. Well. That was kind of disgusting, a mix of dust and blood and maybe some of Blue’s spit? He couldn’t remember why Blue's spit was there. Maybe that was his own spit. Had he drooled all over himself? That was embarrassing. 

Sans realized, suddenly, that his body  _ really _ hurt. 

A nap sounded really good right now. 

“Sans, please!”

His eyes snapped up to meet Red’s again, and he took a deep breath as he watched the other struggle in his bonds--oh. Oh, he probably wanted Sans to untie him or something. Sans laughed at his own stupidity, attempting to stand before promptly falling to his knees, swearing loudly in his head. 

“D-don’t... _ Sans… _ ” 

Red sounded like he might be in pain, too, something creeping into the edge of his voice that Sans didn’t think he’d ever heard from the other before. He narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the other, then down at the ground. Fuck, where did all this blood come from?

“Red a-are you…” He paused when he heard his own voice. It was strained and broken, and Red sucked in a breath at the sound of it. “Are you dead?”

At that, Red let out a sob, shaking his head quickly. “N-no, I’m n-not... I’m...I’m p-perfectly s-safe…” 

Sans nodded, closing his eyes. Good, that was… that was good. He didn’t think he’d be able to stay awake through all this pain if Red was dead. He’d be….he’d be lost if Red died. It’d be his fault. 

He...he couldn’t quite remember why, though. 

“Baby, do you think you can come over here? Just to...to untie me, so I can...h-heal you.”

Sans nodded. Yeah, it probably wasn’t good for Red to be tied up for too long. He tended to get irritable when he was immobile for a while, even though he did nap a lot. Maybe  _ that’s _ why he was so grumpy all the time. 

He giggled at the thought, pushing himself to his feet again and ignoring the stinging pain in his femurs. He’d be fine. He’d been through worse. 

Probably. 

Sans stumbled his way over to Red’s chair, falling half across his lap and making a face at how he was smearing blood and dust all over his shirt. He murmured an apology as he reached around Red’s back, attempting to pick apart the knot binding his arms together. He was having some trouble, since he seemed to be...missing a phalanx? Huh. 

There was something wrong with that fact. 

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Sans burst into laughter as he finally got the knot undone, and he felt Red’s arms come up to wrap around him, holding on almost too tightly and making  _ something _ on his ribcage feel like it was going to snap in half. He let his head come down to rest against Red’s clavicle as his giggles turned to tears, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the warmth of Red’s healing magic spread over his legs, and as the sharpest of the pain started to fade, he could feel something pressing at the edge of his consciousness, some blue and terrifying. 

He...he didn’t like it. He didn’t want to feel it. 

So, despite Red’s quiet voice and beautiful magic, Sans let himself slip off to sleep. 

 

 

It hurt less that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Becky drew some [wonderful fanart](https://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/post/164585503094/beckyshecky-crushingonsans-new-story-pain-game) for this story!! Holy shit I love Becky???
> 
> I'm not going to be finishing this story, feel free to pick up where I left off and link me so I can read it!


End file.
